Please, Gordo
by Lisden
Summary: Lizzie askes Gordo to do her a favor- Rated R for sexual Content NEW CHAPTER UP
1. Please

A/N- This is my first Lizzie Maguire story. I should warn you that this is rated R for Sexual content. I started to watch Lizzie when my 12-year-old friend made me one day, and I have ever since. I do not own any of these characters, nor do I wish I did, cuz I could never do them justice. I'd appreciate it if you would review for me. Thank you Muchly. Cheers, Lisden  
******* He didn't want to. He knew he shouldn't. It was just that she looked so damn good and vulnerable, standing there in front of him.  
  
"Please, Gordo." She begged. Gordo tore his eyes away from Lizzie's and glanced around his room. It was a nice room, if he did say so himself. But, damn. There she was. Still standing there. He sighed.  
  
"Listen, Lizzie. You don't want to do this. You don't want me to do this to you." Gordo emphasized, crossing his arms. Lizzie narrowed her eyes.  
  
"Yes I do, Gordo. Listen, when I found out that you weren't a virgin any more, I didn't judge you, did I? I mean when you stood there, blushing and told me and Miranda that you slept with that girl you were with, we didn't say 'Gosh, Gordo. You're way too young to do something like that', did we?" Lizzie demanded. Gordo was impatient.  
  
"No, you didn't, and I don't see what this has to do with anything." He remarked.  
  
"It has to do with the fact that we've always been there for eachother. And now I need you to be there for me." Lizzie said quietly. Gordo shook his head.  
  
"I'm not going to fuck you, Lizzie. Since when does taking the virginity of a person mean being there for them? You're young."  
  
"And you're not!?" Lizzie shouted, frustrated.  
  
"Yah, I am. And what I did was wrong. I shouldn't have slept with that girl." Gordo argued.  
  
"Do you regret it?" Lizzie countered, quietly.  
  
"What?" Gordo asked, running his hand through his hair, nervously.  
  
"Do you regret it?" She repeated.  
  
"Well, I shouldn't have...I can't really...it's just that..." Gordo stammered.  
  
"Gordo." Lizzie stopped him, "Tell me the truth."  
  
"No." Gordo admitted. He couldn't help it. He couldn't lie to her. He didn't regret having sex. After his first time was over, things had only gotten better. He had slept with alot of girls since then, not that he'd ever tell Lizzie that, and they had all been bliss. Gordo picked up his hacky-sack off his desk, as Lizzie exclaimed,  
  
"AHA! I knew it! I knew it, Gordo! So, please. Do this for me. Fuck me, get my first time over with, so I don't have to be so nervous when I go meet with Jeremy. Please." Gordo ignored her. He was doing a pretty good job of it, too. Lizzie got pissed at him, and decided to take it one step further. She took off her shirt, and tossed it to the floor. Gordo looked up.  
  
"Lizzie..." He started to argue, but she silenced him by crushing her lips to his. She ran her tongue across his mouth, challenging his lips to open. Gordo couldn't help it. He opened his mouth and let her tongue in, caressing it with his own. God, her mouth was so hot, and it felt to good. Without noticing, he brought his hand up to her breast and lightly fingered a nipple. Lizzie gasped, and Gordo remembered what he was doing and pushed her away. Lizzie sat down on his bed, panting hard.  
  
"Lizzie, this isn't right!" Gordo insisted, trying to catch his breath. Lizzie stuck out her bottom lip. Gordo found this adorable. While he had been kissing her, he had realized just how much he felt for her. The tightness of his pants was proof of just how much more than her friend he wanted to be. Lizzie noticed it, too.  
  
"Not very convincing, Gordo," She replied with a small smile, standing up and walking toward him. She put her face right up close to his, and this time, he didn't push her, or back away. Carefully watching his reaction, she slowly brought her hand down and stroked the bulge in his jeans. Gordo closed his eyes and bit his bottom lip, as Lizzie fingers continued to stroke. The motion and the feeling of the material against him, made Gordo moan and lean back against the wall. Lizzie smiled sweetly.  
  
"Gordo, your parents aren't home. We're all alone in your room, I want to do it, and, hey... we've got proof that I turn you on. What do you say?" Lizzie asked, removing her hand from between Gordo's legs. He swallowed hard, and opened his eyes, pushing himself away from the wall with one arm. He gripped Lizzie by the shoulders and fixed his eyes on hers.  
  
"Alright, Lizzie. If we do this, we do it by my terms. There's no going back, no changing your mind, no stopping. You have to listen to me, and you can NEVER hold it against me. You can't ever be mad if it's not what you thought it would be, and you can NEVER tell Miranda." Gordo insisted. Lizzie nodded, and stood there, as if waiting to see what would happen. Ok, it's now or never, Gordo thought to himself, no turning back. He grabbed Lizzie around the waist, pulled her to him, and kissed her hard. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. She such a great kisser, Gordo thought, as she sucked his tongue into her mouth. After a few moments, Gordo pulled his lips away from hers and kissed a trail across her jawbone. Lizzie dropped her head back to give him easier access to her neck, and he started to suck the soft skin there. When he unclasped Lizzie's bra, she started to blush a little. Gordo kept his eyes locked on hers as the bra fell to the floor, and he began to lightly run his fingers across her nipples. Moments later, he replaced his fingers with his mouth. Lizzie's eyes widened, and her knees began to get weak as she swooned. Gordo helped her to the bed. He set her down, and she watched him as he pulled off his shirt. She lay back on the bed, and Gordo got on, too, on all fours, above her. He watched her stare up at him for a moment, before kissing her deeply. She could have kissed him forever, but he pulled away, and began doing other things that gave her so much pleasure, she thought she might die.  
  
*******  
  
When it was over, and they were both spent, they lay in the bed. Gordo didn't regret it, not exactly. He was sorry that he couldn't have done anything when she had felt pain. He was sorry that she hadn't known what to expect when he had pleasured her so slowly that it was torture. He wrapped his arms around Lizzie, as if he were protecting her. She was his best friend, and though they were the same age, he was glad he had been the one to show her what it was like. He certainly didn't trust this "Jeremy" guy to do it. He kissed her on the forehead, and she sighed.  
  
"Are you Ok?" He whispered. She opened her eyes with a smile.  
  
"I'll be so much better once you stop asking me that." Lizzie told him. She felt weird and sore. But it wasn't Gordo's fault. She knew that there had been nothing he could do to help that. He had shown her something that she would treasure for the rest of her life, and he had made it extremely enjoyable while he was doing it.  
  
"I love you, Lizzie. You know that, right?" He had muttered to her, during it. She had only been able to nod. She loved him, too, and she would forever be grateful.  
  
******************  
  
The End  
  
A/N- Hope you liked it, I know it's only short, and if enough people liked it I might write more. 


	2. Walk

AN- So, hi. I know you all want a new part, so here's a small one. Sorry it's really short and all, but there might be a new one coming up. If you haven't, go read "Just this One Time" which is a story I'm starting that takes place way after this one. But it spoils some of the things that happen in this one, so tread carefully; if you don't want to be spoiled, don't go read the other one. Thanks to everyone that reviewed, I LOVE you all.  
  
~Lisden ______________________  
  
Six days later, Gordo waited with Lizzie for Jeremy to pick her up. They were at Lizzie's house. Since the incident a few nights before, they had been acting sort of weird around eachother. Gordo had realized that he loved Lizzie, but he didn't tell her. He figured that all she had wanted that night was for him to take her virginity, and he was devastated. But he didn't say anything about it, because the last thing he wanted to do was ruin their friendship. Neither Gordo nor Lizzie had told Miranda about their night together. Lizzie really wanted to, but Gordo had made it clear to her that she couldn't. They were sitting on the couch, watching some corny TV show. Neither of them were really paying attention. Gordo kept glancing over at Lizzie, thinking about how much he wanted to kiss her. He remembered what her lips felt like on his, soft, warm.He remembered the little whimper she had made, and just remembering it made his body tingle. Lizzie was nervous about her date, and kept glancing at the clock.  
  
"Gordo.do I have anything in my teeth?" She asked him nervously, opening her mouth so he could see. He shook his head, pulled his hackey-sack out of his pocket and started playing with it in his hand. Lizzie frowned.  
  
"Do I smell bad? I got a new deodorant, so."  
  
"Lizzie, you smell amazing." He interrupted, looking up at her. She blushed, and nodded, and went back to pretending to watch TV. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Jeremy!" Lizzie exclaimed, jumping up and throwing it open, with a big smile on her face.  
  
"It's good that you're so glad to see me." Miranda said, amused, stepping into the room, "Thought I'd come over and, ya know, see how you're doing. Ready for the big date?"  
  
"Yah," Lizzie told her, settling back down on the couch beside Gordo, "He should be here any minute."  
  
"Hey Gordo. I didn't know you'd be here." Miranda commented, as she sunk down in a chair beside the couch.  
  
"Hey." Gordo said, not really looking away from the TV. They sat there in silence. Suddenly, Miranda noticed. It was like a big slap in the face. Watching Lizzie and Gordo sitting on the couch, she thought she saw a hint of sexual tension. They way Gordo kept looking over at Lizzie; they way Lizzie blushed everytime his thigh would brush hers. Miranda remembered everything that they had done in the past few days. They had avoided eye contact in the cafeteria, skipped movie night. Why hadn't she seen it before? There was definitely something going on. When the doorbell rang and Lizzie got up to answer it, Miranda and Gordo followed her.  
  
"Hi, Jeremy," Lizzie gushed, letting him in, "Are you ready to go?" Her voice sounded over cheery.  
  
"Yeah," Jeremy replied, looking her over. Miranda almost laughed, because he had totally obviously just checked Lizzie out. Then she looked over at Gordo. He was glaring at Jeremy, with a jealous look on his face.  
  
"I knew it!" Miranda commented outloud.  
  
"Knew what?" Jeremy asked, confused.  
  
"Uh...Knew that you were ready to leave." Miranda stammered. Jeremy raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Let's go." Jeremy said, pulling Lizzie towards the door, "See ya later, uh, Miranda, is it? And um.David."  
  
"Bye." Miranda said, waving.  
  
"See ya." Gordo commented, coldly. As Lizzie and Jeremy walked to his car, Jeremy commented,  
  
"I always knew your friends were weird." When they drove away, Gordo stepped out the door.  
  
"Well, I guess I'm gonna go home now." He told Miranda, who followed him out.  
  
"I'll walk you." She replied, with a smile on her face. She continued to smile while they walked, until Gordo stopped, and turned to her.  
  
"Ok, what is it?" he demanded. She smiled coyly.  
  
"You slept with Lizzie." Miranda announced, triumphantly. Gordo turned and started walking again.  
  
"Ha! HA! I knew it! I could tell!" She shouted gleefully, "Ok, when? And why? And How?. well, technically, I know how, but.Wow, that's weird! Don't you guys feel weird around eachother? And whose idea was it?" Gordo continued walking, ignoring her questions until she grabbed him by the wrist. She didn't say anything, just stared at him. Finally, Gordo through up his hands in defeat.  
  
"Jeez, Ok.Uh, six nights ago, at my house. And it was Lizzie's idea." He told her, blushing a little. Miranda was shocked.  
  
"Wow. My two best friends.I sort of feel left out, now." She commented, teasing. Gordo smiled a little.  
  
"Hey, it's really embarrassing, so can we not talk about it?" Gordo asked her, shoving his hands into his pockets. They were almost to Gordo's house when Miranda spoke up.  
  
"Was Lizzie the last person you slept with?" She asked him.  
  
"What? Why?" Gordo asked, scrunching up his face in that adorable way like he did when he was frustrated.  
  
"Out of curiosity."  
  
"No." Gordo said, shaking his head. Miranda smiled knowingly.  
  
"You have a thing for Lizzie." She said in a sing songy voice.  
  
"I do not!"  
  
"Yes, you do. I can tell. You, go almost a whole week without sleeping with anyone? It's crazy. You love Lizzie, Gordo." Miranda accused, with a smile. They were almost at his door, and they both fell silent for a while. Finally, Gordo spoke up.  
  
"Yeah." It was almost a whisper, and Miranda wasn't sure if she really heard it, but then it came again. "Yeah, I do." Gordo said it louder this time, almost as if he was affirming it to himself for the first time. Miranda couldn't speak. He had said it. David Gordon; in love with someone. In love with Lizzie. She didn't know what to say. Suddenly, they were at his door.  
  
"Miranda.Gordo started slowly, but Miranda stopped him.  
  
"I won't tell anybody, Gordo." She said softly. He believed her, and nodded, and they both knew that he had meant for her not to tell Lizzie. When he went in his house and shut the door, Miranda stood outside, wondering what to do with this information.  
  
**** 


End file.
